Young Nightmares
by Robin Gurl
Summary: 9 year old Robin has nightmares. Batman needs to help him. RR COMPLETED


Nightmares

By Robin Gurl

(Takes place in the Batcave. Robin is 9 years old.)

Silent night tonight in Gotham City. In the Batcave underneath Stately Wayne Manor sat Batman at his desk going through some files. It's around 11:30 pm or so and Robin was put to bed a few hours ago.

The boy was sleeping on the emergency bat-bed in the corner of the cave. He hadn't wanted to go upstairs where he would have had to meet Aunt Harriet and explain where he was all day. She and Sergeant Alfred were the worst when it came to that. Only, Sergeant Alfred understood. He knew about their secret idinties. Aunt Harriet didn't.

As much as Dick loved his Aunt she was still just an old lady who liked to dress him up. Though, she did bake really good cookies.

The nine-year-old had fallen asleep immediately still in costume and all curled on that bed. Curled to his side was his elephant Eleanor, who had been brought down upon the boy's request as soon as he had gotten back from patrol.

It used to be that Eleanor went everywhere, including inside the trunk of the Batmobile. But then the boy decided that Eleanor would be safer upstairs in his room or in the Batcave. Or, if you wanted to get right down to it, Batman had told him no.

So now the cave was relatively quiet. So quiet that even Batman was getting jumpy. Ever since he'd adopted that boy it was hardly ever quiet down in the cave or up in the manor. In fact he'd almost regretted adopting him not knowing the full extint of what he'd put himself up for.

Dick Grayson had so much energy that something was always liable to be broken somewhere in Wayne Manor. Including the vase that came from China. It was broken when the nine-year-old decided that he wanted the red book on the tallest shelf in the library. So, the smart kid that he was, grabbed the book ladder and climbed on to it hoping to reach his book.

Thankfully Bruce had walked in just in time to catch his ward as he fell backwards. But he'd not been able to save the vase. Oh well, it was just a vase. Though it was quite comical afterwards when the book that Dicky had wanted fell down on top of them from the jolt of the two of them hitting the floor.

The Caped Crusader was jolted out of his daze when he heard sniffling. "I swear, if he'd just learn to use a tissue.." He got of his chair and walked to the dark side of the cave.

Robin never used a tissue. It was a waste of time. In child logic, why stop what you are doing? Just use your glove, works just the same. "Robin?"

The small mound of blankets moved slowly and out of the cocoon appeared the kid. The nine-year-old flew into the Caped Crusader's arms. Batman was not use to this. What was he supposed to do?

"It was SCARY!!!" The boy sobbed, "Are they here?"

Batman was confused, "Who is here? What was scary?" He really wished that he had bought that book about raising a child. Batman really needed that now. "Robin, I don't understand?"

"Sir, if I may, it's called a nightmare."

Good ole' Alfred. Always there when you need him. "Nightmare?" Batman stood hefting Robin up on one hip easily. The boy laid his head on Batman's shoulder sleepily. He felt safe now that Batman had him.

"Yes, sir. You know, bad dreams. Children have them all the time, sir."

Ah, now it made since. He thought. "What was the dream about, chum?"

"Don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"Well, want to go back to sleep?" The Caped Crusader asked, not sure what else he should say.

"Yes."

Batman walked back over to the bed and tried to put the nine-year-old back in bed. Robin would have nothing to do with that bed. His legs tighened around the Caped Crusader's waist and his arms tightened around Batman's neck. "Robin.."

"NO!! Not there!!"

"Where then?"

"I'm fine here." Robin mumbled sleepily. "The bad guys can't get me here."

Batman felt this feeling over come him. It was a weird feeling and he couldn't explain it. He suddenly had the urge to hold the boy and let him sleep with him that night. He looked to Alfred who shrugged and mouthed, 'Go For It Sir.'

"Alright, chum. You win. Let's go upstairs and go to bed."

Robin only nodded holding on tighter. Right before Batman was about to put Robin on his own Batpole he remembered their costumes. "Hey, Robin, change into your pajama's first."

The Boy Wonder nodded and without a hint of modesty completely undressed infront of Batman. Batman chuckled wondering how long it was before children figured out that undressing infront of everyone wasn't right? Batman went behind one of the computers and undressed.

After he was done he walked out handing his neatly folded costume to Alfred. While, Robin, on the other hand was still getting dressed. He pulled his shirt over his head then pulled his pants on. Then the nine-year-old tried to be big and fold his own costume. When he was done it didn't look to bad…ok it looked patheic, but the kid tried.

Bruce sighed when Dick silently begged to be carried. He bent down and gathered the child up in his arms.

Neither Batman nor Bruce Wayne were the greatest fathers. Dick knew that. But, the nine-year-old grinned, both were learning quickly. Besides Bruce made good cookies when Aunt Harriet was busy. Batman helped him learn to read after school and let him use the cool chalkboard to write out his spelling homework.

So with both crime fighters dressed for bed Bruce carried his young charge up to the large master bedroom. Dick was fast asleep in no time, now that he was 'safe' and content he could sleep.

Bruce fell asleep soon afterwards.

End

(YA YA!! YAY DONE!!! LOL.)


End file.
